the virus
by robotmonkeynova
Summary: (SRMTHFG!) SK makes chiro do his bidding and infect his friends with a deadly virus,instead he capturers sprxs will the rest of the team help chiro and rescue their friend at the same time!(sorry had to redo) you know the drill NO FLAMES!
1. SKs slave

The virus chapter one

Chiro walked up to the skeleton king his eyes were glazed over and his face had a blank look on it

Sk: welcome boy, the reason I called you here is for a mission a important mission he hands him a chip insert this into one of your friends and destroy them! Continue the virus until they are all gone, do you understand!

Chiro: yes master

SK: good boy, NOW GO!he leaves

The boy stays there for a while then disappears into the night heading for the super robot

Sorry its so short I had to redo it cause my account was deleted hope you like


	2. monkeynapped!

The Virus chapter 2

By the time chiro reached the super robot, I t was dark SK commanded him to go inside. the gray door slid open and he stepped in no one was there he went over to the tubes deciding which one he should go in.

SK: what are you waiting for boy! GET IN ONE NOW!

The one that was closes was SPRX-77s he went inside it and a whoosh of air caught him and before he knew it he was in the red monkeys room. Sparks was sleeping in his tube, not noticing the intruder, chiro stepped closer to him and pulled out a microchip, he was getting ready to plant it on him, then suddenly sparks woke up and launched out of his tube, activating his magnets he was surprised that chiro was in his room, he knew something was wrong.

Sparks: what are you doing kid?

He did not respond instead he attacked and tried to attach the chip on him again but sparks was too fast and easily dodged. They got into a battle stance ready to attack each other chiro got ready and tackled sparks, wrestling on the ground with him. Untill he trapped the robot underneath him, readying the chip again, but sparks would not go down that easily he shocked the boy and recoiled back, but SK had other plans, he told his servant to activate the magna shocker, he pounded on his wrist activating the powerful equipment launching a paralyzing shock to the robot, he dodged again.

Sparks: come on kid, its me ! SPRX-77 Remember! Snap out of it!

It seemed to be working, SK was losing control of him, he tried to break free, groaning and shaking all over, it seemed that he won, but SK turned it up to full power and took control over him once more. He stood there no moving, sparks got closer to see if his best friend was all right, SK took advantage of it and launched the shock attack on sparks it hit him dead on, knocking him on the ground. He was still conscious when the evil chiro walked up to him, the last thing he remembered was that evil laugh, and all went black…

Sorry it took so long I had writers block, I hope you like it, don't forget to review and give me some tips hints for the next chapter ok bye for now


	3. out of control

Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter, I'm doing the best that I can ok, on with the chapter

SPRX opened his eyes to find himself in skeleton kings fortress, he sat up and looked around trying to find a way out until:

SK: welcome monkey to your new home

The red monkey turned and saw SK, staring at him, he glared and activated his magnets

SK: oh I would not do that if I were you, your trapped with no escape, and besides if you try to get away I will destroy your leader, and I doubt that you want that

Sprx did not want any harm to come to chiro so he obeyed

SK: good monkey soon you too will be under my control, but you will not be alone I plan to capture all of your brothers and make them my slaves, and together we will rule the universe! ( evil laugh)

Back at the super robot chiro was looking for another victim after his victory over sparx, SK commanded him to go after another monkey, it would be morning soon and his "master" wanted it done tonight

When chiro found the elevators he went into novas and was swiftly brought to her room, he quietly snuck over to her sleeping quarters, and took out the shocking device opened her case and………

**WHAM!**

Poor chiro didn't know what hit him, until he saw nova standing over him she was getting ready to attack again when he threw the shocker and electrocuted her she collapsed on the floor, un moving

He was about to grab her when the rooms lights went on Gibson Otto and antauri stood in the door way, attacks ready

Otto: whats going on here?

Chiro did not respond instead he launched at them with his shocker ready

They quickly dodged and attacked

antauri struck first with his _claw disruptor_

but he missed and got shocked this made the others attack the battle raged on they didn't notice that nova was waking up she activated her golden fists and attacked chiro from behind

the boys were surprised to see their leader fall they looked behind him and saw nova, she smiled at them and fell on the floor, shut down

Gibson grabbed the boy and dragged him to his lab to figure out what was wrong with him , while Otto and antauri brought nova to the recovery room

They did not notice that sprx-77 was missing

Well that's it for this chapter I tried to make it longer but I wanted to save the best for last hope you like don't forget to review

Peace


	4. time for a rescue!

In the lab Gibson put chiro on the table to examine him, he found that his mind was taken over by SK and he worked extensively to get it out, when he could not Gibson walked to the recovery room to check on nova and to tell the others the horrible news, but he didn't realize that chiro was getting lose from the restraints...

The recovery room was dark and quiet except for the beeping of the machines, Nova was in her stasis tube a laser working on her injured body Antauri, and Otto were worried about both of their teammates, while they stood there waiting for her to wake up they didn't notice that the blue monkey entered to room he cleared his throat to get their attention

Gibson: bad news guys, I found out why chiro is attacking us he was under the control of the skeleton king his plan was to get our own leader to destroy our team and take over shuggazoom city

Otto: wow you talk allot did you notice that Antauri?

Antauri(,): well besides that i understand why he would do so, Gibson do you know how he did it?

Gibson: no i have not completed my full examination

Otto: Hey! i know! sparks would know wouldn't ya sparks... sprx?

they look around the room and notice that the red monkey was missing; a silence filled the room again as they contemplated where he mite be finally Antauri broke the silence

Antauri: well we are not going to find him by just standing here, let start our search now team

but before they could start their search chiro entered to room as soon as the boys saw him they activated their powers, the response was a wave of a hand letting them know that he was not going to hurt them, they deactivated there hands and slowly walked to chiro.

chiro: don't worry guys im fine now I was pretending to be under his control, and I know where sprx is at do you still trust me?

Gibson: I guess we could go with it, but try something and we will put you in restrains understand?

chiro: yea, but we cant pilot the robot without nova or sprx

Otto: so what do you want us to do then?

chiro: we fix nova and get a auto robot to take sprxs place Otto and I will get the robot ready while you speed up nova okay?

Antauri: got it; I will try to get her recovery sped up but she mite not recover in time

chiro: fine if you cant get her better by the time were done I will get the auto robot for her as well; Otto lets roll

chiro and Otto exit the room and headed to the super robot; antauri stood there for a while then headed back to nova

antauri" well I better get to work, hang in there nova I will get you fixed

he then began to rewire the computer to make it go faster; the beeping intensified as it began to work faster, then after a while her tank slid open and the liquid drained releasing the still weak monkey antauri caught he in time before she fell to the ground; he then placed her on a table to examine her further.

meanwhile Otto and chiro prepared the super robot and novas and sprx auto pilots they worked without talking because Otto was unsure if he should trust chiro or not but he continued working until chiro placed his hand on Otto's head they looked at each other for a while then chiro smiled and continued working, after a while they were done with the repairs chiro then ran to the control room to call antauri

Chiro: antauri; come in antauri!

he found the black monkey working on nova he turned to face chiro, a gloom look on his face

Chiro: im guessing that nova did not recover

antauri:well she did but nova is unable to battle the shock damaged her fist; and im not sure if we should bring her with us or not

(nova could be heard yelling in the background)

Chiro: well at least she's back to normal ,

Antauri: well yes; anyway have you got the robot repaired yet?

chiro: yea, Otto and I got it done and we are ready to go, grab nova and lets save sprx

antauri: right; I will be right there

the videophone went blank and antauri rounded up nova(after much difficulty) and headed to the robot, where chiro and Otto were waiting; when the team was ready they launched and searched for the citadel of bone.

I updated yay hope you guys like it done forget to review now bye


	5. confrontation

at the citadel of bone SK waited for the team to come, he grabbed sparks and chained him up.

SK: it seems as if your friends have figured out that your gone, but don't worry we will be ready for them.

Sparks: yea yea, you know your not going to win bone bag so you mite as well give it up right now

SK: (grabs sparks) DO NOT CALL ME THAT! SPARKY!

Sparks: all right now your just pushing it……

SK: SHUT UP! Wait the boy…. He's near ( the drops him) oops sorry 

Sparks: did I mention that I hate you?

Meanwhile at the robot the rest of the team approach the citadel of bone

Chiro: Gibson! Get ready to fire!

Gibson: are you sure this is a good idea?

Chiro: do you want to rescue sprxs or not?

Gibson: okay firing missiles!

Chiro: ok now find the hole so we could enter through

Antauri: there it is, nova, help land the robot!

Nova: sleeping huh what?

Chiro: never mind we will handle it

They land the robot and silently creep through the hole

Chiro: okay we need to find sprx everyone split up! Gibson, your coming with me, antauri take nova with you lets go!

They go in different directions hoping to find their lost friend

SK: they are already here! I will make the boy pay for ruining my citadel of bone again!

Sprx: see I told you your going to lose!

SK: and didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!

Sprx: sticks out tongue

SK: never mind then FORMLESS COME TO ME! DESTROY THE BOY!

The formless disappear in hopes of finding their masters prize

Gibson: my scanner Is not picking anything up are you sure sparks is here?

Chiro: of course he is im the one that brought him here remember?

Gibson: well yes that is true but ……

Before he could continue a army of formless attacked

Chiro: RUN!

They sprint away

Chiro: maybe we could avoid a battle if we find their leader

Gibson: weren't we already here before, let's try to replace our steps to find him

Chiro: oh yea that's right lets try it; this way!

They lost the formless by going down a tunnel that hopefully leads to the skeleton king

Antauri: well I have not found anything have you nova? Nova!

He turns around to find nova; trying to activate her fist against a rock with no luck the only thing she got was bleeding knuckles

Antauri: NOVA! Don't do that you could hurt your self!

He goes to grab her she pulls away, and begins walking towards the ending of the path

Antauri: stubborn girl. He follows her careful not to walk on the puddles of blood that she was leaving behind then afraid that she mite pass out he knocked her down trying to help her, they rolled around for a while until he finally pinned her down.

Antauri: this is for your own good now please hold still

Nova: never! I don't wanna battle without my babies!

Antauri: oh is that all, why don't you want to battle I though you loved it?

Nova: I do but, not against him not our master, he created us and now we have to hurt him, antauri I cant do it , and besides what use would I be without my attacks!

Antauri: I know how you feel but you want to help sprxs don't you? she nods good girl now let me bandage your hands okay?

Both sit down on a rock as antauri wraps her hands, but the silence is soon broken when chiro and Gibson break through the rocks followed by the formless

Chiro : run!

Antauri and nova follow them then at the end of the tunnel they see the most evil villain of them all Skeleton king!

Chiro: what have you done with sparks!

SK: if you want him back your going to have to beat me and my minions!

The formless close in to attack with their swords ready

Chiro: this is just not our day ,

Hiya! Sorry it took so long I was just trying to think of something good to write don't forget to R&R bye


End file.
